


Не зарекайся

by pylinka



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe, Angst, Happy Ending, Human Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mindfuck
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pylinka/pseuds/pylinka
Summary: Не зарекайся.Ибо от Дерека Хейла уж точно не заречешься.Как и от самого себя.





	1. Эпиграф

Дарить себя – не значит продавать,  
И рядом спать – не значит переспать,  
Не повторить – не значит не понять,  
Не говорить – не значит не узнать.

Не значит не увидеть – не смотреть,  
И не кричать – не значит не гореть,  
И промолчать, и не найти ответ –  
Две вещи разные, в них родственного нет!

Стоять – совсем не значит не лететь,  
И замолчать – не значит умереть,  
И замереть, когда увидишь смерть –  
Не значит унижение стерпеть. 

Бежать во мрак – не значит уходить,  
И отпустить – не значит упустить,  
Не отомстить – не значит все простить,  
И порознь быть – не значит не любить… 

Сказать "люблю” – не значит полюбить,  
Сказать "прощу” – не значит все простить,  
Сказать "уйду” – не значит навсегда,  
И "не прощу” – не значит никогда. 

И без тебя – не значит не с тобой,  
Любить тебя – не значит, что ты мой…   
Я не уйду, а значит никогда,  
Ведь я люблю, а значит навсегда.

 

Омар Хайям.

Или Владислав Коломейцев, что вероятнее.


	2. Chapter 2

**Пролог Или От сумы...**

Стайлз долго не верил. До рези в глазах все вчитывался и вчитывался в переданные ему семейным поверенным бумаги и не верил. Не могли почти сто пятьдесят миллионов долларов со счетов на первый взгляд вполне процветающей «Стилински и Ко» вдруг взять и испариться. Не могли и все тут. Да еще эта ссуда за подписью самого Дерека Хейла – их извечного конкурента, а лично для Стайлза так и вовсе – занозы в заднице… – под просто невероятные проценты…  
А впрочем… хрен с ними, с деньгами, долгом, Хейлом и прочим, дело не в них – Стайлз не верил, что отец ему лгал! И, похоже, долгое-долгое время. Хотя, учитывая, что о своем пошатнувшемся здоровье он тоже ни разу не заикнулся…  
Боль потери мешалась с каким-то отчаянным непониманием и обидой.  
Кейт, очевидно, тоже ничего не знала – ну, судя по вмиг слетевшей с нее скорбной маске и красноречиво раздувающимся аккуратным маленьким ноздрям. А значит, о каком-либо умысле с ее стороны думать не приходилось. Что, если не радовало, – Стайлз, вообще, сомневался, что в ближайшее время сможет вспомнить, что такое «радость», – то хотя бы не огорчало еще больше. Голова и без того раскалывалась, горло перехватывало от еле сдерживаемых рыданий, а в груди нестерпимо жгло, будто раскаленный нож в сердце проворачивали.  
\- Этого не может быть! – Озвучила она, наконец, общую мысль, так и зависшую над ними в воздухе с момента окончания ознакомления всех заинтересованных с завещанием покойного Джона Стилински.  
\- Увы, миссис Стилински, но дела обстоят именно так, как описано в пункте «В». В связи с банкротством компании вашего мужа все движимое и недвижимое имущество, принадлежавшее вашей семье, пойдет с молотка, дабы покрыть долг перед мистером Хейлом. – Жестко отрезал на это мистер Дитон.  
\- Арджент, – резко встала и не менее жестко поправила адвоката Кейт, – слава Богу, отныне снова Арджент! Я этому козлу пять лет жизни отдала! И что взамен?! Проклятье, говорила же Виктория – надо было Уиттмора выбирать! – Зло отчеканила она, прежде чем покинуть кабинет, драматично хлопнув за собой дверью.  
Стайлз проводил ее презрительным взглядом и вновь уткнулся в документы.  
По всему, выходило, что дела не просто плохи – они ужасны.  
Придется действительно продать все, что есть, чтобы рассчитаться с ненавистным, но оттого не менее законным, кредитором.  
Хорошо, что Стайлз однажды в приступе паранойи, слегка перечитав на ночь классических детективов, додумался открыть небольшой «левый» счет на «черный день» и периодически его пополнял. От случая к случаю, но все же – на то, чтобы организовать достойные похороны, должно было хватить…  
Только тут до него, кажется, окончательно дошло – отец умер. Оставил его. Навсегда.  
Как мама.  
Как Лидия.  
Как… но нет, Его он оставил сам. И правильно сделал. Так ведь?..  
\- Стайлз, мне очень жаль, парень. – Осторожно положил ему руку на плечо вставший из-за стола Дитон.  
\- Все нормально. Правда. – Механически ответил тот, потом вдруг порывисто отшвырнул от себя бумаги и в отчаянии вцепился в свои изрядно отросшие волосы. – Или нет! Все не нормально, все как угодно, но не нормально! Я в одночасье лишился отца, дома, меня даже садистка-мачеха только что бросила, чтоб ей все ногти обломать! И у меня сейчас, кажется, паническая атака!  
\- Стайлз…  
\- Что мне делать, Алан? У меня, конечно, есть сбережения, но…  
\- Я помогу тебе, я обещал Джону. Поживешь пока у меня. – Успокоил его мужчина, крепче стискивая его плечо. – Вплоть до выпуска, обещаю, ты ни в чем не будешь нуждаться…  
\- Нет, я не могу. Не могу, мне надо… Черт, такое ощущение, будто я попал в свой самый страшный кошмар и никак не могу проснуться…  
\- Иногда и мне кажется, что вся моя жизнь – это один сплошной кошмар. – Невесело усмехнулся Дитон, вырубая компьютер и запирая важные документы в сейф. – Тебе просто надо отдохнуть. Придти в себя. Пойдем, я отвезу тебя домой.  
\- Да уж, пока еще «домой»… На какое число назначен аукцион?  
\- Не могу сказать, быть может, Дерек и не захочет его проводить – просто закажет полную оценку, получит результаты и…  
\- И все перейдет к нему напрямую? – Ахнул Стайлз. – Дерьмище. В моем доме будет хозяйничать блохастая бешеная псина! Блеск вообще!  
\- Стайлз! Успокойся. Ничего уже не поделаешь.  
\- Не поделаешь… – Рассеянно повторил парень, подхватывая с кресла любимую ярко-алую худи, и уже в дверях совсем тихонько добавил: – Но я все равно выясню, куда и почему девались мои миллионы, верну их и вышвырну загребущего мстительного волчару из своего дома. Чего бы мне это ни стоило.

**От тюрьмы...**

\- Ты свихнулся! – Проворчал Скотт, осторожно выглядывая из-за угла и настороженно осматривая коридор на предмет наличия в нем невольных свидетелей того, как его лучший друг глубокой ночью бесцеремонно роется в сетевом компьютере базы данных ФБР. Хотя и прекрасно знал, что в здании, кроме них двоих, присутствует еще только пара охранников, которые в этот самый момент сладко дрыхнут в «служебке».  
\- Заткнись, МакКол, и стой на шухере! – Раздраженно отмахнулся от него Стайлз.  
\- Нас посадят. Точно посадят. – Пробурчал себе под нос брюнет и вновь выглянул за дверь, «сканируя местность».  
\- Если не перестанешь ныть, точно поймают и посадят.  
\- Нам наверняка даже права не успеют зачитать – папа прибьет нас раньше. И вообще, напомни-ка мне, с чего ты там решил, что Хейл каким-то боком причастен к тому, что случилось с твоим отцом и фирмой?  
\- Может, с того, что последними его словами мне было: «Ты еще пожалеешь об этом, детка»?  
\- Так ты и пожалел, разве нет? Сразу же, как только он ушел. Так бесился…  
\- Он сказал это не просто для красного словца и совсем не то имел в виду, Скотт! – Взвыл вконец выведенный из себя Стайлз. – И давай уже замнем тему, а?..  
\- Красного словца? – Недоуменно переспросил у друга МакКол, невольно оторвавшись от наблюдения.  
\- Да проехали уже. Просто поверь моей интуиции. – Скривился на это юноша и цветисто чертыхнулся, чуть не вляпавшись на очередной совершенно секретной странице в «плавающий» пароль.  
\- Ничего не проехали! Ты мне тогда так и не объяснил, почему вы расторгли контракт, тоже мне там что-то про интуицию втирал…  
\- Потому что он похотливый драный кобель, готовый в полнолуние покрыть все, что движется! – Скрипнул зубами Стилински. – Так понятней?  
\- Э-эй, я тоже, между прочим, оборотень! – Надулся МакКол.  
\- Ты не считаешься. Ты же мой бро. – Отрезал Стайлз так, будто это все объясняло.  
\- И все-таки?..  
\- Пейдж. – Вновь непривычно скупо прилетело Скотту в ответ.  
\- Да с чего ты взял?! Она же просто друг! Это все равно что теперь к Айзеку ревновать!  
\- А Дженнифер? А Кейт?  
\- Ну, Кейт – это ты загнул, чувак! Если и было что, то кончилось еще до мистера Стилински, и не очень хорошо, он же ее теперь терпеть не может, прям на дух не переносит – не замечал, как он при одном ее имени морщится? А Дженнифер… так она сама на него вешалась! И то давно это было.  
\- А он и рад стараться! Да там и безымянных баб едва не легион наберется!  
\- Так ты сам тогда в начале чуть не сбежал с Лидией в эту ее Африку – нищим и обездоленным помогать!  
\- Ну, эм, должен же кто-то это делать… – Неожиданно смутился Стайлз. – От тюрьмы и от сумы, как говорится… И вообще, мы можем об этом в другом месте поговорить?  
\- Знаешь, что… – Прищурился Скотт.  
\- Что? – Мастерски отзеркалил его друг.  
\- Не он это, не он. Даже если ты все еще обижен на него, даже если мнишь, что ненавидишь, Дерек от этого не перестанет быть собой. Он никогда бы не опустился до подобного. Ничего ты в базе не найдешь – я вот отчего-то твердо уверен, что расследование было проведено по всем правилам, и твой отец ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО ПРОСТО неудачно вложился, вот и все. А Хейл ему ПРОСТО помог.  
\- Да уж – просто. Прям так вот просто по доброте душевной поделился сотней лишних «лимонов»… – С ядовитейшим сарказмом хмыкнул Стайлз, продолжая колупаться в многочисленных папках и документах. – Которые в итоге вылились мне в двойном размере!  
\- Ну и что? Да хотя бы в честь вашей безвременно почившей помолвки, – не растерялся Скотт, – благородно помог несостоявшемуся тестю, вот. А проценты… так это, может, Питер настоял…  
\- Угу, помог, так помог… так, что у того сердечный приступ случился. Во второй раз.  
\- Да чего ты так уперся? Если так приспичило разбираться, то не проще ли у него самого и спросить, как дело было? Напрямую?  
\- Я… Я не могу. – Вновь покрылся краской Стилински.  
\- Чего?  
\- Я тогда ему такого наговорил, наобещал… – Невидящим взглядом уставившись в монитор, медленно, тяжело проговорил тот. – А на это его «пожалеешь», вообще заявил, что видеть его больше в жизни не захочу, даже вспоминать и то не буду, не то что жалеть о чем-либо… В общем, нет, не буду я у него ничего спрашивать.  
\- Дам-с, Стилински, и это я еще у нас в дураках числюсь… – Впечатленно присвистнул МакКол. – Ну, хочешь, я сам у него поинтересуюсь? Завтра? Только давай уже покинем папин кабинет, а? В этот раз, если попадемся, домашним арестом точно не отделаемся…  
\- Ладно, идем. Я все равно уже все тут просмотрел. – Сдался, наконец, Стайлз и принялся быстро закрывать открытые вкладки.  
Но на последней совершенно случайно зацепился за ранее не замеченную деталь…  
И тут произошло сразу несколько вещей:  
\- Это Кейт. – Неверяще ахнул он на грани слышимости так, что даже оборотню было не разобрать. – Она подставила папу… Об этой сделке, кроме нас, могла знать только она!..  
\- Фух, слава Богу. – Не уловив последнего возгласа, успокоенно выдохнул МакКол.  
И уже успел безбоязненно выползти в коридор и мысленно поздравить свою задницу с благополучным исходом очередной авантюры, в которую его как всегда с возмутительнейшей легкостью втянул настоящий, единственный бро. Как вдруг оглушительно взвыла сирена, повсюду зажглось аварийное освещение, а двери на лестницу, а следовательно, и на крышу, через которую они и пробрались в здание, заблокировались.  
\- Блядь. – Коротко, но ёмко констатировал Стайлз, вскакивая на ноги.  
Затем, мгновенно что-то решив для себя, крепко схватил друга за локоть и потянул его что есть силы обратно в кабинет.  
\- Это не я, честно! – Уже натурально так проныл ему тот на ухо.  
\- В вентиляционную шахту, быстро! – Скомандовал Стилински, подтолкнув МакКола к люку. – Давай! Тебе нельзя попадаться – твоего отца уволят, даже разбираться не станут!..  
\- А ты? – Уперся Скотт.  
\- Плевать. Я справлюсь. Придумаю что-нибудь – спишу все на аффект… Ну чего ты встал, лезь скорее! – Рыкнул на медлящего друга Стайлз не хуже, чем тот сам в бета-релизе. – У тебя минуты три, не больше.  
\- Я позвоню отцу, как выберусь…  
\- Ни в коем случае, чувак, лучше набери Дитону, ок?  
\- Хорошо. – Кивнул Скотт и исчез в вентиляции.  
\- Ну что, Стилински, вот тебе и не зарекайся… – Пробормотал себе под нос Стайлз, тщательно прилаживая на место выбитую решетку.  
***  
После часа допроса сначала в самом ФБР, ошалелыми охранниками, потом еще одного – в участке, сонным дежурным офицером, мужественно молчавшего и там, и там Стайлза поместили в одиночную камеру, до выяснения.  
А утром его ждало еще одно потрясение… Совсем уж выбившее у него почву из-под ног…  
\- Стилински, на выход. За вас внесен залог. – Растолкал его еще более смурной давешний полицейский.  
\- Алан, прости, я все объясню… – Начал оправдываться парень еще в дверях, на крыльце, скорбно скрючившись в три погибели и не поднимая головы.  
\- Да уж будь добр, детка. – Знакомый до малейшей бархатной нотки голос заставил его вздрогнуть всем телом и резко распрямиться.  
\- Блядь. – Коротко и ёмко.  
\- И тебе не хворать. – Насмешливо улыбнулся ему Дерек, небрежно прислонившись спиной к как всегда кокетливо красующейся до блеска начищенными антрацитовыми боками Камаро.

**От прошлого...**

«Бля-я-я-а-а-а-дь, МакКол, сдать меня ЭТОМУ?! Совсем мозгов нет?! Убью придурка…» – Кровожадно оскалился Стайлз.  
\- Садись в машину. – Кивнул Хейл на гостеприимно распахнутую дверь с пассажирской стороны.  
Стайлз прищурился и молча покачал головой.  
Отрицательно, конечно же.  
В ответ широкая, без сомнений, приятная улыбка немедленно сошла на нет и…  
\- Садись. В. Машину. – Сверкнув алыми глазами, отчеканил Дерек.  
\- Я не твоя бета, – фыркнул на это Стайлз почти весело, – и не обязан под твоим супер-пупер-альфа-взглядом поджимать жалко хвост и подставлять горло…  
\- Правильно, Стайлз, ты мне не бета, – вновь расплылся в лилейной улыбке Хейл, – ты, в лучшем случае, самка, годная лишь на то, чтобы приносить удовольствие и сильных, здоровых волчат.  
\- Я не буду носить твоих волчат! – Уязвленно выкрикнул тот и отвернулся, как-то тоскливо, чего сам не заметил, добавив: – Слава всем Богам, уже нет…  
\- Это ты меня уговариваешь или себя? – Хмыкнул Дерек, мгновенно уловив сию интонацию, и вновь повторил: – В машину, Стайлз. Живо. Не испытывай мое терпение.  
\- Вот привязался… – Досадливо поморщился Стилински, тяжко вздохнул, вновь покосился на бывшего жениха и, наконец, чуть не с разбегу преодолев лестницу, забрался в салон.  
\- Пристегнись. – Скомандовал занявший водительское сиденье следом за ним Хейл.  
\- Без тебя знаю. – Огрызнулся Стайлз, клацнул замком и тут же, по старой привычке, расслабленно откинулся на обтянутую черной лоснящейся кожей спинку кресла. – Куда мы едем?  
\- Домой.  
\- Куда? – С нажимом повторил юноша.  
\- В лофт.  
\- Не-не-не. Ни за что. Слишком много тяжких воспоминаний для одного Стайлза. Я против!  
\- Тебя не спрашивают.  
\- Да что ты?! – Вскинулся Стайлз. – Останови машину! Это похищение! Я буду жаловаться!  
\- Успокойся. Сдался ты мне. Дитон звонил – только что улетел в Сан-Франциско, просил присмотреть за тобой. – Процедил Дерек сквозь зубы.  
\- Ох… Что-нибудь серьезное? – Позабыв про раздражение, тут же заволновался Стилински.  
\- Это же Алан, его не разберешь, будь ты хоть трижды оборотень. Сказал – на пару дней всего, но дело не терпит отлагательств.  
\- А-а-а… Поня-я-ятно… Ну и как… как присматривать будешь? – Подозрительно быстро смирившись с перспективой провести в ненавистном ему обществе аж целых два дня, с привычным любопытством протянул Стайлз.  
\- Прикую к батарее и отправлюсь на работу. – Невозмутимо озвучил план Хейл.  
\- Садист. – Буркнул парень. Но и только.  
\- А кто-то спорит? – Вновь ухмыльнулся Дерек, довольный такой знакомой ершистой покладистостью.  
Только Стайлз так мог – вынужденно согласиться с безальтернативностью ситуации, будто великое одолжение сделать…  
Минут десять ехали молча – почти мировой рекорд. Для Стайлза.  
Дерек же и в лучшие времена расщедривался от силы на десяток развернутых фраз.  
Что, впрочем, Стайлза никогда не смущало:  
\- Как поживает Дженнифер?  
\- Не имею ни малейшего понятия. Она в отпуске.  
\- А Пейдж?  
\- Хорошо.  
\- А… – Продолжил расспрос Стайлз.  
Будто имел на то полное право. Хотя это давно уже было не так.  
Вот Дерек предсказуемо и взрыкнул:  
\- Заткнись.  
\- Ну и ладно, очень надо… – Замолк парень.  
И даже, кажется, обиделся.  
Только, чем признаться в этом, он лучше съест свой любимый смартфон.  
\- Если тебе интересно, не встречаюсь ли я с кем-нибудь, – внезапно прервал молчание Дерек, старательно вглядываясь в дорожное полотно, – то нет, Стайлз. Отношения с тобой отбили у меня всякое желание заниматься этим неблагодарным делом на несколько лет вперед.  
Стилински от удивления и возмущения аж рот приоткрыл:  
\- Я?! ТЕБЕ?! Да это ты меня… да я из-за тебя…  
\- Тебе напомнить, кто именно разорвал помолвку за две недели до свадебной церемонии, Стайлз?  
\- Я застал тебя в постели с Дж…  
И тут Хейла как прорвало:  
\- Ты застал МЕНЯ в постели, и Дженнифер, моего, черт подери, бессменного секретаря вот уже пять лет, рядом с ней с телефоном в руке, на том конце провода которого рвала и метала Лора, потому что ей, видите ли, не понравился дизайн пригласительного! А ты как всегда заистерил, облил меня таким количеством грязи, что за глаза хватило бы на весь миллионный штат моих сотрудников, хлопнул дверью так, что с потолка посыпалась итальянская штукатурка, и отбыл в неизвестном направлении. Я три дня искал тебя по всему городу, словно долбаная ищейка, оставил триста…ТРИСТА голосовых сообщений, умолял ответить хотя бы – все ли с тобой в порядке! Чтобы найти тебя, укуренного в хлам, с полуголым парнем под боком.  
\- Эй, не было ничего, Денни мне просто друг!  
\- Да плевать – было-не было! Не может моя Пара быть ревнивым, неуравновешенным, близоруким идиотом, Стайлз! Просто не имеет права! Не с моим состоянием и количеством врагов. Только поэтому я подписал тогда твое прошение о расторжении контракта, отказался от обязательных отступных. Иначе все, что ждало бы тебя на следующее утро – все те же наручники, батарея и священник. И хрена с два ты бы куда от меня делся!  
\- Э-э-э… – Ошарашенно сглотнул шокированный столь эмоциональным монологом парень. – Я…  
\- Вылезай, Стайлз. Мы на месте. – Прервал уже готовые сорваться с когда-то до безумия желанных губ слова сожаления Дерек.  
Ему не нужна была его жалость.  
А того, что нужно, Стайлз дать ему не мог… – не захотел тогда, не захочет и теперь.  
Теперь, особенно.  
Ведь Хейл стал, хоть и невольным, но соучастником его семейного разорения – главной причины сердечного приступа его отца, а значит, был косвенно виновен в его смерти…

**От ошибок...**

\- Проходи, чего встал на пороге? – Досадливо поморщился Дерек, сбрасывая куртку с плеч и отправляя ее на кресло.  
И не было нужды оборачиваться, и так знал, что Стайлз замер в дверях как вкопанный и рот раскрыл наверняка, словно невзначай выброшенная на берег рыбка, да еще покраснел небось как обычно. Весь.  
От картинки, всплывшей в голове, наполовину воспоминания, наполовину слишком яркой фантазии, захотелось заскулить. А волк внутри и вовсе завыл.  
\- Ты… ты что это с ним сделал? – Возмущенно прохрипел меж тем парень, заходя, наконец, в лофт.  
Дерек хмыкнул:  
«Всего лишь избавился от всего, что напоминало о тебе.»  
\- Ремонт, Стайлз, просто небольшой ремонт.  
\- Ты… Куда ты дел Уорхола? – Едва поднял тот с пола челюсть, буквально отвалившуюся при виде голых, минималистски окрашенных в светло-бежевый поверх рельефной штукатурки, стен.  
\- Подарил Лоре.  
\- А диван? НАШ диван? – Стайлз слишком хорошо помнил, как чуть не подрался из-за него с менеджером, заладившим свое – не продается, выставочный образец и бла-бла-бла.  
\- Туда же. – Ничуть не раскаиваясь, пожал плечами оборотень.  
«А что ты хотел? Чтобы я тут алтарь имени тебя воздвиг? Хотя, воздвиг бы, да только Питер бы мне это до конца жизни припоминал потом.»  
\- Я тебя ненавижу. – Потерянно выдохнул русоволосый, обозревая совершенно чуждое, незнакомое, какое-то мертво-безликое, пространство некогда «почти дома».  
\- Я знаю. – Сглотнул Дерек комок в горле, точно после аконитовой пули. – Поверь мне, я знаю. Но, прости, меня это уже давно ничуть не трогает.  
\- Не трогает, значит? Ну что ж, а… – Почти панически боясь услышать ответ, все же намекнул Стайлз на кое-что очень для него важное, живое такое, черно-бурое, вредное до жути, но любимое почти так, как один небезызвестный оборотень.  
Который, похоже, и впрямь знать его больше не хочет.  
«Как ты и просил!» – Пропел внутренний голос.  
\- О, даже не спрашивай. – Дерек, может, и был бы рад соскочить, да только, когда имеешь дело со Стилински, на подобный поворот даже надеяться не приходится.  
\- Где. Он. – Не сдал позиций уже не на шутку разгневанный Стайлз.  
Больше даже уязвленный тем, что Дерек посмел последовать его примеру и постараться забыть, что на свете вообще существует парень по имени Стайлз Стилински, и у него это, судя по всему, получилось гораздо лучше.  
Впрочем, как всегда.  
И это оказалось неожиданно больно.  
\- Выпустил на волю. – Не дрогнул альфа.  
\- Ты обещал, что позаботишься о Цуне! – Возопил парень обвиняюще.  
Да, да, да! Обвиняюще!  
\- Он лис, Стайлз, дикий лис. Дикие животные должны жить в лесу. – Как маленькому, втолковал ему Хейл.  
\- Да, а как тогда насчет тебя, волчара, почему это ты не там? – Ехидно прищурился тот, бессильно сжимая руки в кулаки, и едва слышно добавил, стремительно сдуваясь словно воздушный шарик: – Как ты посмел?  
\- Он тосковал, Стайлз. По тебе. Чуть не издох. Вот я и отвез его в особняк. Он иногда приходит, ложится на крыльцо и дремлет там, словно сторожевой пес, потом смотрит пару мгновений на подъездную дорожку да и шмыгает обратно в лес. Не знаю, как ему еще не надоело ждать тебя. Я, по-моему, после Рождества перестал. Когда ненужный тебе больше подарок под елку пустую положил, тогда и перестал.  
\- Я… я просто… Мне было семнадцать! – Попытался как-то оправдаться, объяснить, потрясенный юноша.  
\- Ты просто вычеркнул меня и все, что со мной связано, из своей жизни. – Арктически-холодно закончил за него Дерек. – Не трудись, это и без твоих признаний ясно как день.  
«Вычеркнул? Вычеркнул?! Да чтоб тебе так кого-нибудь вычеркнуть!»  
\- Ясно? Да ничего тут не ясно! Ты мне каждую ночь снишься, гребанный волк! Я даже с Лидией тебя забыть не смог! Ни с ней, ни с кем-либо еще! Да я два года как… как зомби хожу, ничего и никого перед собой не вижу! И мучаюсь, и жалею, и проклинаю… нет, не тебя – себя проклинаю, как ты и обещал! Это ведь я виноват во всем, Дерек! Я и тебя прогнал, и отца не уберег! Похерил все!.. – Отчаянно выкрикнул тот в ответ.  
\- Стайлз, не надо, это… жестоко.  
\- Натравишь на меня Гринпис? – По привычке тут же вскинулся парень, устало плюхаясь на новый кожаный диван, чувствуя себя, будто вспышка эта вытянула из него остатки сил.  
После смерти отца. Последние.  
И ничего не осталось. Теперь совсем ничего.  
Надоело.  
\- Мне тоже. – Донеслось до него тихим вздохом.  
\- А? Я что, это вслух сказал?  
\- Иди спать, Стайлз, завтра договорим.  
\- Сам иди! Я только с мыслями собрался! – Из чувства противоречия заспорил тот.  
\- Уже слишком поздно.  
\- Никогда не поздно! – Кинулся к точно закаменевшему оборотню окрыленный вновь вспыхнувшей надеждой парень.  
\- Нет.  
\- Да. Я чувствую, я знаю! Тебе все еще есть до меня дело.  
Карие глаза буквально впились взглядом в светло-зеленые.  
\- Только постольку-поскольку. Дитон просил, вот и все. – Едва хватило Дереку мужества, чтоб отвернуться, безжалостно оборвав зрительный контакт.  
Слишком желанными были чувства, бурлившие в глазах, несмотря ни на что любимого, мальчишки. Слишком запретными.  
\- Ты врешь!  
\- Ты не оборотень, Стайлз! Не тебе так заявлять!  
\- Хорошо, ок, я не оборотень, – поднял руки вверх, капитулируя, тот, – я его глупая ревнивая Пара. У которой больше нет ни гордости, ни чести, и даже мстить ей уже не хочется, хоть сука-Кейт и заслуживает чего похуже смерти.  
\- Кейт? – Заметно напрягся Дерек, все еще не оборачиваясь.  
\- Агась. Это она папу убила. Слила кому-то важную сделку. Я пока не все выяснил… Мне б только снова залезть в базу, я бы и того козла, что руки в откровенном воровстве замарать не постеснялся…  
\- Не смей! – Неожиданно для себя рыкнул на парня Хейл, сверкнув алой радужкой и чуть не обернувшись в процессе.  
Паника, безоглядная, беспросветная паника накрыла его с головой.  
«Он узнает, это же Стайлз, он обязательно узнает!.. Поймет. Прямо сейчас!»  
\- Что? Дерек, я не понимаю… – Осекся Стайлз, подозрительно нахмурившись, и вдруг смертельно побледнел: – Постой, это же не… не то, о чем я подумал, верно? Ты же не… Нет, ты не мог. Ты просто узнал, и просто помог ему, да? Даже Скотт так думает! И это так?! Дерек, пожалуйста!..  
\- Мне очень жаль, Стайлз. – Хейл-младший мог бы и не произносить этого вслух, Стайлз понял все по его глазам.  
Понял и принял.  
Даже, кажется, смирился с осознанием, что, в некотором роде, заслужил.  
Потому что против Судьбы не идут.  
А если и идут, то заранее готовятся к последствиям.  
В лофте повисла гнетущая тишина, которую Стилински прервал первым, рухнув обратно на диван как подкошенный:  
\- Понятно. А говорят, что волки не мстительны.  
\- Ста-айлз… – Несчастно почти проскулил Дерек, не решаясь подойти, дотронуться, утешить.  
Банально сказать, что все будет хорошо.  
«Нельзя. Ты не имеешь права. Больше не имеешь, и не важно, что он так отчего-то не считает. Это пройдет. Завтра он тебя вообще убить попытается, вот увидишь.»  
Хотя хотелось всего этого до жути, вопреки инстинкту самосохранения. Вопреки всему. Всегда хотелось. Это же Стайлз.  
\- Ты прав, волчара, иногда поздно – это действительно поздно. Я устал и готов проспать, думается, вечность, вот прям здесь. А что, клевый диван, удобный! Спокойной ночи. – Провозгласил, завернувшись в плед с ног до головы, совершенно оглоушенный жестокой реальностью Стайлз и мгновенно затих, будто провалившись в сон.  
Видимо, такое количество буквально ошеломляющих событий и информации в единицу времени оказалось даже для него чересчур.  
Дерек разжал весь разговор стиснутые в кулаки руки и с неким удовлетворением пронаблюдал, как медленно регенерируют нанесенные самому себе раны.  
Сложно держать волка в узде, когда рядом отвергнувшая тебя, но не отвергнутая тобой, Пара.  
«И это пройдет…»

**От прощения...**

Стайлз проснулся на следующий день (вернее тот же самый, если учитывать, что лег он в пять утра), где-то ближе к полудню. С просто на куски раскалывающейся, как после знатного похода в клуб, головой. Только вот какой-никакой приятной пустотой та при этом похвастаться не могла, скорее даже и заболела-то именно из-за обилия мыслей и воспоминаний, обступивших парня со всех сторон.  
Дерек. И Кейт. Заодно разорили его отца…  
Убили. Ну или все равно что убили. Насколько он помнил, спасибо курсу права, в УК даже статья подобная имелась: «Доведение до смерти». Или там было про самоубийство?..  
Дам-с… И что теперь с этим знанием делать?!  
Стайлз не имел ни малейшего понятия.  
И иметь не собирался. Он бы вообще прекрасно прожил и без этого факта. Вот просто пре-крас-но.  
Он беспокойно заворочался, окончательно сбив несчастный и без того весьма скомканный в процессе сна плед в ноги, и тяжко вздохнул, отказываясь открывать глаза.  
Ему было почти страшно, страшно и неудобно, а Стайлз жуть как не любил чувствовать себя неудобно.  
Он попросту не мог придумать, как теперь вести себя с Дереком.  
Как с врагом, предателем? А сумеет ли?..  
Тот как всегда решил все за него:  
\- Вставай, Стайлз, я знаю, что ты уже не спишь. – Совершенно обыденно, как в старые-добрые времена, послышалось с кухни. – Завтрак на столе.  
\- Иду! – Поборов секундное замешательство по причине внезапно вспыхнувшей почти физической тоски по прошлому, отозвался Стайлз.  
Наскоро сполоснувшись под душем и самовольно отрыв в шкафчике над раковиной запасную зубную щетку, подосадовав на несвежую одежду, которую пока в отсутствии какой-либо другой пришлось напялить снова, Стилински прошмыгнул на кухню.  
\- Доброе утро. – Как ни в чем не бывало поприветствовал его как всегда отвратительно бодрый Хейл.  
\- Доброе. – Осторожно согласился Стайлз, усаживаясь за свое любимое место у самого окна.  
\- Мне сейчас надо отъехать по делам, ненадолго. Я вернусь, и мы съездим к Дитону, соберем твои вещи, ок?  
Стайлз медленно кивнул:  
\- Ок.  
\- Что? – Выложив ему на тарелку порцию яичницы с беконом и сырный тост, приподнял брови Дерек.  
\- Ничего. – Открестился парень.  
\- Я понимаю, Стайлз. – Помолчав, медленно проговорил оборотень.  
\- Что ты понимаешь? – Вгрызся парень в ароматный, еще теплый хлебец.  
\- Как многое ты хочешь сейчас выяснить. Но давай мы отложим это дело до моего возвращения? У меня важная встреча, я должен быть сосредоточен.  
\- Ох, да валяй, я все равно и половины еще не сформулировал. – С облегчением махнул рукой Стайлз, но вдруг вновь напрягся: – Кроме одного.  
Самого главного. Пожалуй, единственного, что имел значение. Единственного, что мог, наконец, позволить ему вдохнуть свободно.  
\- Какого? – Будто в ожидании приговора застыл Хейл.  
\- Ты знал? Знал, когда ввязывался в эту сделку, что подставляешь отца? – Крепко вцепившись в вилку, спросил он.  
\- Нет, Стайлз, я не знал. Не знал до тех пор, пока твой отец сам не пришел ко мне и не попросил помощи. – Честно ответил Дерек.  
Стилински обмяк и тихонько рассмеялся:  
\- А знаешь, я хоть и не оборотень, но отчего-то точно уверен, что ты сейчас не солгал. Я верю тебе, Дерек. И прощаю.  
\- Спасибо, Стайлз. – Уткнувшись в свою тарелку, выдохнул альфа спустя пару десятков секунд.  
\- Да ну, сочтемся. – Почти весело чавкнул Стайлз последним кусочком бекона. – Вот поможешь мне засадить эту суку за папу, тогда и сочтемся.  
\- Стайлз, это недоказуемо. – Покачал головой Хейл.  
\- В ситуации с отцом, да, но разорила-то она его, и меня заодно, вполне себе реально и наследила при этом дай Боже! И ведь как правдоподобно возмущалась на оглашении завещания, тварь!  
\- Успокойся, Стайлз.  
\- Нет, но ты бы ее видел! Даже я поверил, что она ни при чем!  
\- Ладно, я попытаюсь что-нибудь сделать, – сдался Дерек, – но только не сегодня, договорились?  
\- Да пиздуй уже. – Великодушно разрешил Стайлз.  
\- Следи за языком. – Поморщился Хейл, сгружая грязную посуду в посудомойку.  
\- Что, отвык без меня от крепких словечек? – Ухмыльнулся как всегда совсем размякший после еды Стилински.  
\- Тебе просто не идет мат, детка. Твоему очаровательному ротику не идет. – Неожиданно даже для самого себя выдал Дерек.  
\- А что же идет моему очаровательному ротику?  
«Он флиртует? Я флиртую? Божечки, мы флиртуем!» – Лихорадочно забилось у Стайлза в висках.  
\- Леденец. – Шутливо щелкнул его по носу альфа и, сгребя со спинки стула свой темно-серый пиджак, отправился на выход.  
\- Удачи! – Напутствовал Стайлз.  
\- Увидимся. – Улыбнулся Хейл уже за порогом, железные двери лофта автоматически схлопнулись за ним с едва слышным шорохом.  
\- Ага. – Сам себе ответил Стилински, еще чуток посидел за столом, повздыхал и пошел проводить более тщательную инспекцию своей бывшей территории.  
Дерек в самом деле постарался избавиться от всякого напоминания о пребывании в квартире Стайлза. Словно его там не было. Вообще когда-либо. Точнее, никогда.  
Практически вся мебель в лофте была новой, новыми были картины на стенах, выкрашенных в совершенно другой, нежели был, цвет, и римские жалюзи на той же кухне, да даже кафель в ванной комнате был новым – не светло-бежевым, а под белый с серо-черными прожилками мрамор. Прежним, кажется, остался только паркет да напольная плитка, ну, может, еще дорогой ковролин. Хотя и он, кажется, какого-то другого то ли оттенка, то ли текстуры.  
Новое. Все.  
«Интересно, а новый Стайлз у него есть?» – Ревниво зашевелилось что-то в душе.  
А, нет, Дерек же говорил – ему не до того. Не после него. Ну, хоть что-то.  
И все-таки, все это «новое» Стилински не то чтобы уязвило или там расстроило, но…  
Да кого он обманывает?!  
Короче, единственным желанием Стайлза стало – вернуть все, как было. Вот прям щас. И Цуню выловить. И Дерека тоже, в смысле, убедить, что он, Стайлз, повзрослел, поумнел и вообще…  
\- Хочу все, как было. – Топнул ногой парень, тоскливо глядя на пустое место из-под Уорхола.  
Только вот, как это сделать?..  
***  
Дерек вернулся спустя часа три, устало ввалился в лофт, на ходу сдирая галстук, и позвал:  
\- Стайлз?  
Ответом ему послужило едва слышное всхрапывание с дивана.  
Стайлз спал, закутавшись в полюбившийся плед и самоубийственно крепко уткнувшись носом в подушку.  
Хейл невольно улыбнулся, вспомнив, какие невообразимые позы принимал его сладкий мальчик в те счастливые времена, когда ему, Дереку, еще было позволено находиться рядом с ним дни напролет. И ночи. Любую свободную минуту. Каждую секунду благословляя за это всех известных Богов.  
И за это нежданное возвращение тоже.  
\- Люблю. – Едва слышным болезненным выдохом вырвалось у оборотня. – Как же сильно я тебя люблю.  
\- Волчара? – Сонно промычал Стайлз, медленно переворачиваясь на спину, не спеша разлеплять веки, опушенные непростительно изогнутыми и густыми для парня ресницами.  
\- Я. – Усилием воли затолкав тоскливо взвывшего на это полузабытое обращение волка на задворки сознания, отозвался Дерек, подходя ближе.  
\- Уже пора? – Стайлз с силой растер щеки и все еще слегка рассеянно после сна улыбнулся.  
\- Ну, в принципе, нас никто не гонит, можешь еще поваляться. – Скинул Хейл пиджак.  
\- Не, чувак, я хочу свою чистую одежду. Как можно скорее. Давай, поехали! – С взявшийся буквально из ниоткуда энтузиазмом подскочил на ноги Стайлз и добавил, многозначительно подвигав бровями: – Раньше встанем, раньше ляжем.  
Теперь настала очередь Дерека удивляться этому, невинному, в общем-то, флирту.  
Он уже даже почти спросил, что на Стилински нашло, но передумал.  
Это же Стайлз. Совершенно непредсказуемое создание.  
Упустив из виду то, что сам же это все и начал.  
Ну да и ладно…  
\- Хорошо, едем сейчас. – Двинулся обратно к дверям Хейл.  
\- Обалдеть, да ты подкаблучник, Дерек! – Радостно возвестил, мгновенно оказываясь рядом, Стайлз и принялся натягивать конверсы.  
\- Заткнись, Стайлз.  
\- Бу-бу-бу…  
\- Гр-р-р! – Не удержался Дерек от театрального рыка, обнажившего клыки.  
\- Ну все-все, волчара. Понял, молчу. – Привычно капитулировал Стайлз, первым вылетая из лофта, и уже из коридора весело рассмеялся: – Но ты все равно подкаблучник!  
На этот раз получив в ответ вполне себе натуральное разъяренное рычание и звук грозно клацнувшей челюсти.  
«Черт, как же мне этого не хватало…» – Подумали они с Дереком одновременно.

**От прощания...**

\- Доброе утро! – Вывалился на кухню освеженный и взъерошенный после душа Стайлз.  
В одних боксерах, как привык вываливаться за эту неделю. Не привык даже, а просто вспомнил, как это. Легко и просто. Естественно.  
Дерек не возражал. Кажется, ему это даже нравилось. Ну, судя по едва заметным лучикам морщин в уголках глаз и еще менее заметной улыбке. Нравилось.  
То, как свободно чувствовал себя с ним Стайлз. Будто и не было этих лет. Одиноких и пустых. Словно кто-то добрый выдернул пару неудавшихся страниц из их жизней и сел переписывать заново. Ярче, полнее, осознаннее.  
И какое же это было счастье, Господи!.. Ощущать то, что, казалось, по глупости было утеряно навсегда.  
«Я люблю тебя, Дерек!» – Улыбнулся про себя Стайлз. Пока еще не находя в себе сил произнести это вслух, но может быть скоро…  
Завтра?  
Или… прямо сейчас?..  
Просто сказать. Начать ту самую новую страницу с самых важных слов.  
Дерек заговорил первым.  
\- Алан звонил, предупредить, что возвращается завтра утром. – Безэмоционально сообщил альфа, резко вернув Стайлза с Небес на Землю.  
Налил себе кофе и, локтем осторожно отодвинув его, оглоушенно застывшего в проходе, вышел в гостиную.  
\- Что? – Почти беззвучно произнес Стайлз, отмерев спустя пару мгновений одиночества.  
ЧТО?  
Нет. Нет! Нет-нет-нет-нет! Только не сейчас! Почему сейчас?!  
\- Дерек! – Рванулся Стайлз за ним.  
\- Собери свои вещи с вечера, чтоб потом не бегать, как ты любишь. Завтра отвезу тебя обратно. – Дерек нашелся возле окна.  
\- Дерек, нет!  
\- Ну не думал же ты, что останешься здесь? Алан все еще твой опекун. – Разумно пояснил Дерек. Разумно с его точки зрения.  
Стайлз с этим был категорически не согласен.  
\- Он не мой опекун! Я совершеннолетний! – Возмутился он, подскакивая и тыча ему указательным пальцем в нос. Ну, почти в нос.  
\- Это тебе так кажется. После вашего со Скоттом взлома базы ФБР – вы вообще только на подростков и тянете. – Хмыкнул Дерек, чуть отстраняясь, все-таки во избежание встречи с пальцем.  
\- Я… я не хочу уезжать. Я привык, я… Дерек! – Стайлз тщетно пытался справиться с начинающейся истерикой.  
Опустил руку, сжав ее в кулак, продолжая смотреть на Дерека, будто не узнавая. Со смесью страха и неверия. Отступил от него на шаг. Но почти тут же потянулся к нему снова, как намагниченный.  
\- Дерек, не надо… Прошу тебя, давай не…. Я не хочу опять. Без тебя. Я не смогу без тебя!  
Дерек покачал головой, промолчав. Почти гротескно спокойно отхлебнул кофе.  
В общем, Стайлз взбесился:  
\- Не смей! Не смей, слышишь! – Злобно скривился он. – Мне семнадцать было! Я был влюблен без памяти, вот и ревновал по-страшному, совсем мозги отключались, стоило только увидеть рядом с тобой какую-нибудь сучку! А ты козлина! Мог бы войти в положение! Всего одна ошибка! Всего одна! И ведь ты даже не попытался ее исправить!  
Тут уж Дерека проняло:  
\- Ее должен был исправить ты! – Рявкнул он, сверкнув алой радужкой. – Свою ошибку! А еще повзрослеть наконец! Чего, как видно, так и не произошло. Ты все еще обвиняешь всех, кроме себя! Тебе надо было просто взять, блядь, переступить через себя, придти и все мне объяснить. Просто попросить прощения! Первым! Потому что меня несколько подзаебало делать это! Какого черта?! Я не был обязан из раза в раз в одиночку спасать наши блядские отношения! Это, черт возьми, утомительно!  
\- Я… Дерек…  
\- Хватит, Стайлз. Хватит. Не все в жизни происходит так, как тебе хочется. Я отпустил тебя. Отпустил нас. Это глупо – цепляться за то, что давно мертво. – Устало констатировал Дерек, прикрыв глаза.  
\- Живо, Дерек. Живо. До сих пор. Вопреки всему. Вопреки нам самим. И ты знаешь это так же, как и я. И просто боишься. – Стайлз был не намерен сдаваться. Ни за что. Не теперь.  
Дерек и то, что есть между ними, – это единственное, что еще держит его на плаву. Не дает сойти с ума от одиночества и сожалений.  
\- Боишься.  
«Как и я, впрочем.» – Признался сам себе Стайлз.  
\- Боюсь? Чего? – Почти удивленно вернул ему свой взгляд альфа.  
Почти. Все он прекрасно понимал. И боялся, правда, боялся.  
Любить Стайлза на расстоянии оказалось проще. Тяжелее (первое время Дерека от тоски едва не разрывало, а волк и того больше – чуть не зверел, срывая цепи), но проще. Проще, черт возьми, знать, что он где-то там, счастлив ли, нет, главное, что есть. Где-то там, не с тобой. Почему-то проще.  
Парадокс.  
Только вот Стайлз, похоже, был полон решимости это самое расстояние немедленно свести на нет. Если все прошлые дни он делал это почти неосознанно, то теперь вдруг со всей отчетливостью понял, что либо он дожмет Дерека сейчас, либо второго шанса придется ждать еще несколько лет. Если вообще придется.  
«Боги, помогите мне…» – Взмолился Дерек.  
\- Боишься довериться мне. – Ответил Стайлз с горькой усмешкой. – И это, это понятно. Я понимаю, правда. Я сделал тебе очень больно, Дерек, признаю, но себе я сделал намного больнее, уж можешь мне поверить. Я по собственной глупости разрушил то, что ни в коем случае нельзя было трогать. Своими собственными руками. Заставив нас скитаться по развалинам. В одиночку. Я лишил нас обоих стаи. Я просто испугался, Дерек. Силы своих чувств. Своей ревности. Я был одержим тобой, знаешь? Скотт под конец категорически отказывался слушать меня, прикинь, потому что у меня через фразу вырывалось твое имя – Дерек то, Дерек это, Дерек, Дерек, Дерек… Наша свадьба… А с Дженнифер… она сидела на нашей постели, улыбаясь до этих своих ямочек на щеках, и ты, прикрытый лишь простыней – я сорвался! Я почти не помню, что подумал, что говорил тебе, что ты мне отвечал…  
\- Стайлз, это уже не важно…  
\- Как это не важно?  
\- Я тоже был одержим тобой. И тоже… Стайлз, господи, я ревновал тебя так, что мой волк едва не толкал меня на убийство каждого, кому случайно посчастливилось встретиться с тобой взглядом. Это ненормально.  
\- Ну вот такие мы двинутые. – Отмахнулся Стайлз. – Но ведь друг на друге!  
\- Нет, Стайлз, я не готов снова лезть во все это дерьмо.  
\- Эй, я бы попросил!  
\- Стайлз, я серьезно.  
\- Как и я! Черт, Дерек, да взгляни ты уже на нас! Мы созданы друг для друга! И, да простит меня Господь, но если бы не папин уход, я был бы сейчас абсолютно счастлив! С тобой! Снова с тобой! Да я летать готов от одного знания, что ты рядом!  
\- Но я не хочу быть рядом, Стайлз! Больше не хочу! – Не отступил от своих намерений Дерек.  
\- Я тебе не верю. – Упрямо качнул головой Стайлз.  
\- Я больше не люблю тебя.  
\- Я. Тебе. Не верю!  
\- Тебе придется. – Припечатал Дерек. – Завтра утром ты будешь дома. Вернешься к прежней жизни. О Кейт я позабочусь, как и обещал. Но на этом все, Стайлз. А сейчас тебе пора собираться на пары, не хочу, чтобы Алан потом читал мне нотации...

**От Дерека... и самого себя.**

Вечером, после учебы, поскандалить с Дереком еще не удалось по причине того, что он банально (и трусливо) не пришел ночевать.  
А следующим утром заехал буквально на пять минут перед работой только для того, чтобы, как и обещал, забросить Стайлза вместе с вещами обратно к Дитону.  
Орать в машине Стайлз не стал. Как-то перегорел за бессонную ночь. В конце концов, насильно мил не будешь, ведь так?..  
В общем, он молча выдержал повисшее между ними напряжение, когда успокаивающий рокот мотора затих, Дерек тоже молчал, упершись взглядом в лобое стекло, и тихо, размеренно дышал.  
Скала, а не оборотень!  
Наконец, так и не дождавшись от него ну хоть чего-нибудь, Стайлз горько усмехнулся и вылез из салона, и даже дверью на прощание не грохнул – просто аккуратно подтолкнул и, не оборачиваясь, направился на знакомое крыльцо, рассеянно поигрывая ключами.  
Да уж, перегорел так перегорел.  
Или ему так только казалось…  
Оказавшись в одиночестве в комнате, от которой (с ошалелой радостью) успел отвыкнуть, Стайлз первым делом швырнул в угол сумку, отключил телефон, который тоже запульнул куда подальше, а сам повалился на кровать в надежде забыться сном без сновидений.  
Но куда там…  
Он с час маялся, пытаясь отключиться, метался по постели, то сбрасывая, то снова натягивая на себя покрывало, скулил и почти плакал, ругал себя последними словами, до крови отбивая костяшки дрожащих пальцев о ближайшую стену…  
Дурак! Дура-а-ак!  
Ну почему?! Почему ты, черт тебя дери, такой дурак?! И трус. И еще много кто.  
Чучело!  
Почему сдался? Почему не вцепился в него изо всех сил, как хотелось еще тогда, чуть не вечность назад?!  
Надо было на смерть стоять, черт возьми! Просто на смерть.  
А теперь что? Вот что?!  
Господи, да даже смерть отца отошла на второй план! И за это к черной тоске прибавилось гадкое, невыносимо острое чувство вины.  
Но что Стайлз мог – отца не вернуть, а вот Дерека… да и Дерека, видимо, тоже. Черт… Черт-черт-черт!  
Ну и что теперь делать? Опять в загул? Или к Лидии, в это ее захолустье к бедным, сирым и убогим?  
Как бы на их фоне самому не потеряться. Потому как именно таким Стайлз себя сейчас и ощущал.  
Блин, ну надо же было так вляпаться! А главное, может, не прогони он тогда Дерека, все сложилось бы по-другому?.. И папа…  
Нет, нет, не думать! Не думать про если бы да кабы, иначе голова взорвется или, что вероятнее, придется повеситься на собственном ремне.  
Черт, а ведь и ремня-то нет.  
Стайлз привстал и потерянно огляделся.  
Ну точно, нет. В смысле, рядом. Где в шкафу, быть может?..  
Ох… Ничего-то и никого-то у тебя, придурка, нет…  
Из плена самобичевания Стайлза вырвал приглушенный звонок Скайпа на планшете.  
Это, конечно, не мог быть Дерек, но Стайлз подскочил к обиженно осевшей в углу сумке словно на пожар, отрывая продолжавший пиликать гаджет с каким-то даже ожесточением.  
\- Скотт. – Выдохнул Стайлз разочарованно, но тут же взял себя в руки и слегка улыбнулся.  
\- Привет, бро! Как ты? – МакКол, будто и не заметив его первоначальной реакции, лыбился во все тридцать два.  
\- Нормально. А ты?  
\- Да вот, отец наказание смягчил. Я сразу к тебе сунулся. – Радостно доложился Скотт, махнув рукой куда-то себе за спину.  
Стайлз покивал:  
\- Домашний арест?  
\- А то. Даже без телевизора, не говоря уже о телефоне или интернете.  
\- Я так и понял. Сочувствую. – Вздохнул Стилински и вдруг вспомнил: – Слушай, но почему тебе все-таки досталось? Мы же были осторожны, как он догадался?  
\- Папа не дурак, и он работает в ФБР! Он мне чуть не с порога стал тыкать в нос записями с камер наблюдения.  
\- Но я, точнее, Дэнни, их отключил! Все!  
\- Не все, там какие-то резервные еще оставались. Да и вообще, без моей помощи ты бы туда ни в жизнь не пробрался – это очевидно. – Грустно сложил брови домиком Скотт. – Короче, я все эти дни выходил из комнаты только в столовую и на кухню, помогать маме с готовкой. Ну, на задний двор еще – газон косить… А ты как? Чем все закончилось?  
Закончилось? Скорее началось.  
Хотя, может, теперь-то уж и закончилось. Все.  
\- А меня Дерек приютил в лофте. – Стайлз тяжко вздохнул. – Ну, после того, как внес залог. Потом отчитал, мы поругались, потом помирились.  
Скотт открыл рот от удивления.  
\- Да, совсем помирились. В смысле, выяснили, что я мудак, он мудак, Кейт сука, ну и так далее. Полное взаимопонимание. Ну, я так думал. Хорошо, отчаянно надеялся. Глупо, как ребенок, надеялся, что все и правда утряслось, и он меня простил. – Стайлз с трудом справлялся с дрожащим голосом. – А сегодня, сегодня вот он меня выпер. Снова.  
\- В прошлый раз ты сам выперся. – Просто не смог не напомнить ошеломленный Скотт. – И что значит, помирились? Совсем? Секс там, все дела?  
Стайлз, демонстративно проигнорировав последние предположения, огрызнулся:  
\- Я тебе двину при встрече. Больно. Очень.  
\- Но это правда! Ты сам все испортил. И я не устану тебе об этом напоминать. Так что там насчет секса? То есть, не то чтобы мне нужны были подробности, бро! Никаких подробностей! Просто ответь: да или нет.  
\- Временами ты хуже Джексона.  
\- Хуже, – согласился Скотт, – потому что знаю тебя лучше всех. Ну так что там насчет помирились?  
\- Дерек! Дерек – вот кто знает меня лучше всех! Но даже зная, не захотел простить. Это несправедливо, Скотт! Не было никакого секса! И не будет! У меня вообще секса теперь не будет! – Взорвался Стайлз. – Никогда.  
\- Дам-с, все-таки, правда, не помирились. – Вздохнул МакКол, покачав головой.  
\- Говорит, Алан за мной лучше присмотрит. А на самом деле просто видеть меня не хочет! Выставил, как шавку приблудную! – Продолжил разоряться Стайлз. – А квартира! Ты бы видел!.. Он будто стер все мои отпечатки! Уорхола нет, диван новый! Тяжело ему, видите ли, было их лицезреть! Думает, мне было лучше?! А Цуне? Он его вообще отпустил! Тоже, говорит, скучал по мне, вот и отпустил!.. Тоже? Да хрена с два он скучал, это я едва на стены не кидался!  
\- Стайлз, успокойся. – Понимая, что его понесло, попытался одернуть друга Скотт. – По-моему, это лучше, чем ничего. Вы эти годы вообще не встречались, не то что не разговаривали! Я считаю, прогресс на лицо. Как он вообще узнал?  
\- Алан сдал. Не мог сам меня вытащить, позвонил Дереку. – Насупился Стайлз. – Предатель.  
\- А что насчет Кейт? – Перевел тему МакКол.  
\- А что Кейт? Я же сказал – сука. Целенаправленно довела папу, облапошила, а теперь шикует где-то на мои деньги. Но Дерек обещал разобраться.  
\- Он с тобой согласился? Поверил?  
«Еще бы он не поверил, когда у самого рыльце в пушку!» – Подумал Стайлз.  
\- Поверил. Согласился. Она, оказывается, и его как бы подставила. Да не суть.  
\- Офигеть.  
\- Еще как, голова кругом. Только, только если по закону ничего не выйдет, я ее сам прибью. Найду способ.  
\- Но это ведь и правда не доказуемо. Ну, доведение до смерти.  
\- Дерек сказал, что для начала попробует прижать ее с той сделкой, а потом… Короче, посмотрим, что потом. Мне сейчас главное, выкинуть его самого из головы. Вычеркнуть. Забыть. Не было в моей жизни Дерека Хейла. Никогда. Раз я ему не нужен, значит и он мне тоже! А Кейт в любом случае не жить.  
\- Дурак ты, бро.  
\- Сам такой. – Обиделся Стилински.  
\- Ты от Дерека и за несколько лет не избавился, а тут вдруг…  
\- А тут вдруг избавлюсь! – Перебил Стайлз.  
\- Только себя в процессе не замучай, ок? – Покачал головой Скотт. – Кто еще будет заставлять меня взламывать кабинет собственного отца в здании ФБР?.. Потом, глядишь, и на Пентагон перейдем…  
Стайлз не стал ничего отвечать, просто показал МакКолу язык и вырубил Скайп.  
Посидев еще пару минут, вперившись в погасший экран, фыркнул и отправился в ванную. Умываться и охлаждать ноющие костяшки.  
Настроение, на удивление, резко скакнуло за отметку «все не так уж и плохо». Все-таки Скотт не зря его лучший друг!..  
А с Дереком он еще разберется.  
В конце концов, он Стилински, а Стилински всегда получают то, что хотят. Пусть даже и с опозданием.  
Да и вообще, собственная же глупость всему причиной, так что исправлять ее тоже придется самому, потому как, очевидно, Дерек скидок делать не будет.  
Ну и ладно, Стайлз и собственными силами обойдется.  
Только вот еще с Лидией проконсультируется.  
Даже если в прошлый раз ее совет, как ни странно, все только ухудшил. Но не у Скотта же, в самом деле, интересоваться, как соблазнить обиженного оборотня. Снова.

**Не зарекайся, не получится.**

Погода была чудесная – светило солнце, дул легкий прохладный ветерок, рагу выдалось на славу, в общем, Стайлз был доволен.  
Дерек, очевидно, нет.  
\- Стайлз, это не смешно. – Медленно выдохнул Хейл, стоя на крыльце, сложив руки на груди, будто защищаясь.  
\- Кто-то смеется? – Отозвался, не оборачиваясь, Стайлз.  
Он застыл возле самого леса, у старой, но по-прежнему крепкой ограды, согнувшись в три погибели, и раскладывал по периметру небольшие порции больше мясного, чем овощного блюда.  
\- Вот именно. Твоя настойчивость пугает. – Покачал головой Дерек, стараясь не давать себе волю и не смотреть на соблазнительно оттопыренную в его сторону пятую точку.  
\- Твое упрямство тоже. – Фыркнул Стилински, наконец распрямляясь, но все еще глядя куда-то в лес.  
Не то чтобы он там что-нибудь разглядел, просто банально трусил обернуться и посмотреть Дереку в глаза. Наверняка усталые донельзя. От него, дурака, усталые.  
Ну еще бы – заявился без спросу, гремел, пыхтел, раскидал по двору еду, в общем, не человек, а енот какой-то… На месте Дерека он бы себя уже давно ухватил за шкирку да вышвырнул с территории куда подальше.  
Но это ведь Дерек, он с ним так не поступит, даже если Стайлз ему тут все с ног на голову поставит. И пальцем не тронет.  
Хотя словами убивать он тоже горазд и сдаваться даже под таким напором, как видно, не собирается:  
\- Я все сказал в прошлый раз. – Припечатал Дерек хорошо узнаваемым тоном «иди нахрен, Стайлз, ты заебал».  
\- Считай меня глупым. Ну или глухим. – Не обратил на это никакого внимания Стайлз. – В общем, до меня не дошло.  
Ну а что? Он пара альфы, у него тоже яйца имеются. И упрямством его Матушка Природа тоже не обделила.  
Может, даже чуток перестаралась, но это, в данном конкретном случае, отнюдь не помешает. Потому что Дерека мало кто может переупрямить. Ну, кроме Стайлза, никто, пожалуй, и не может.  
\- Чего ты добиваешься? – Устало спросил Хейл.  
\- Это риторический вопрос? – Хмыкнул Стайлз.  
Дерек в ответ мученически вздохнул.  
\- Нет? Ну, тогда ответ очевиден – ничего особенного. Только тебя. –  
Уверил Стайлз. – Стра-а-ашно?  
\- Ты себе даже не представляешь. – Искренне ужаснулся Дерек.  
\- Лидия говорит, что я как торнадо, когда чего-то хочу. Не остановлюсь ни перед чем, пока сам того не пожелаю. – Почесал в затылке Стайлз, при этом виновато, что реально делало ему честь, покраснев.  
\- Она права. И да, я знаю это так же хорошо, как и она. – Обреченно прикрыл глаза альфа и опустился прямо на лестницу, прислонившись лбом к балюстраде.  
\- Да? Ну вот и хорошо, что знаешь. Иногда приятно быть предсказуемым. Так о чем я?.. Ах да, еще я хочу Цуню, причем поскорее, поэтому и приволокся.  
Приволокся…  
«Ох, лучше б я тогда послал Дитона куда подальше. Ведь знал, что ничего хорошего из нашей встречи не выйдет. Ну и вот, пожалуйста.»  
Ему было почти физически плохо от нахождения рядом Стайлза – от его запаха, голоса, привычной суетливости движений, все это было слишком. Слишком знакомо, слишком желанно.  
Слишком больно вновь лишиться.  
Дерек отчаянно боялся (ему иногда казалось, что бояться он научился, лишь когда встретил Стайлза), боялся вновь сделать что-то не то, лучше уж сразу оттолкнуть и оградить себя, и Стайлза заодно, от очередной ошибки. Они могут быть Парой, но кто сказал, что для того, чтобы оставаться ею, чтобы любить друг друга каждой клеточкой, им обязательно быть вместе?..  
Дереку, честно, (нет, правда!) было вполне достаточно знать, что Стайлз есть в этом мире.  
И если при этом он где-то далеко – на другом конце города, а не в непосредственной близости, если от невозможности прижать его к своей груди подкашиваются ноги, это не конец света…  
Не конец?..  
Надо только почаще себе об этом напоминать.  
Не сказать, что Стайлзу было легче, но он держался куда лучше.  
Потому что так же отчаянно надеялся, если не сегодня, то очень и очень скоро, завоевать своего волка вновь. Во что бы то ни стало.  
Ему как раз просто знать – было недостаточно. Он несколько лет-то едва выдержал, что уж говорить об оставшейся жизни.  
Нет, либо он сейчас возвращает Дерека, либо…  
Либо никаких «либо».  
\- Не мог приволочься в будни, когда я на работе? – Почти жалобно вопросил альфа, все еще не открывая глаз.  
\- Это было бы скучно. – Не разочаровал его бессердечным ответом Стайлз. – Кроме того, ты бы все равно почуял. И этот разговор бы все равно состоялся.  
\- По телефону.  
\- Тебя так раздражает мой вид?  
\- Ты почти голый, Стайлз. – Простонал Дерек, перестав наконец жмуриться.  
\- Так жарко же!  
\- Сейчас середина осени.  
\- Мы в Калифорнии, чувак!  
\- Мне холодно на тебя смотреть.  
\- Ну блин, вот чего ты вечно все портишь? Тебе должно быть жарко, моя почти обнаженная тушка должна вызывать у тебя томительную лихорадку! И вообще, тебе не может быть холодно, ты же оборотень! – Возмутился Стайлз, хряснув ладонью по ограде.  
\- Из нас двоих в скором времени лихорадкой обзаведешься только ты, если сейчас же не накинешь на себя одну из твоих вечных худи! И не трогай мой забор!  
\- Не хочу! – Показал язык Стилински. – Хочешь уберечь меня от простуды, подойди и обними меня, пока я выманиваю нашего лиса!  
\- Он может быть где угодно и как угодно далеко, с чего ты взял, что он сразу учует это твое фирменное рагу? Он тебе что, акула, ощущать каплю крови за сотню миль?  
\- Цуне, как наркоман, любил мою стряпню – он учует ее даже за тысячу!  
\- С другого конца света? Ну-ну, – поморщился Дерек, – будешь околачиваться здесь до ночи?  
Всю оставшуюся жизнь, чуть не ляпнул Стайлз, но в последний момент передумал.  
Потому что, ну, может хватит навязываться?  
Или все-таки до конца, до дна, чтоб не выплыть, если не получится?..  
Стайлз помялся и почти робко выдал:  
\- Если ты действительно хочешь, я уйду прямо сейчас.  
\- Правда? – Глянул на него Дерек исподлобья.  
\- Не знаю. – Растерянно произнес парень. – Я не знаю. Кто-то сказал: «если любишь, отпусти», ты так и сделал… но… разве это правильно? Я совершенно точно знаю, что люблю тебя, люблю до боли, а потому, потому должен отпустить, перестать мучить, верно? Оставить в покое…  
\- Стайлз… – Начал было Хейл.  
\- Подожди! Я пытаюсь, пытаюсь… понять… Я надеюсь, очень надеюсь, что способен сделать это. Отпустить. Полагаю, что способен… Сделаю! – Почти выкрикнул Стайлз. И добавил тихо, развернувшись обратно к лесу: – А после сойду с ума. Я, правда, не смогу без тебя, Дерек. Теперь уже нет.  
\- А без крайностей?  
\- Говорю же, не смогу. Это же ты.  
\- Ну да, а это ты. – Вздохнул Дерек, поднимаясь на ноги и медленно спускаясь к нему. – Ты жесток, Стайлз, я ведь не железный.  
\- Я эгоистичен, а не жесток. И требую от тебя лишь один-единственный, последний шанс. Я ведь тоже не железный, Дерек, ты меня почти сломал…  
\- Ты меня тоже. – Застыл в шаге позади Хейл.  
\- Прости?.. – Полувопросительно протянул Стайлз, боясь обернуться.  
Дерек крепко зажмурился и покачал головой.  
Ну что, пришло время лезть в петлю вновь?..  
\- Господи, ты еще такой ребенок… – Не выдержав, порывисто обнял он Стайлза со спины.  
Пусть в петлю, пусть. И пусть Стайлз сам ее затянет, а он обязательно затянет, когда-нибудь, но Дерек наконец снова будет жить, а не существовать.  
\- Это значит, да? – Обмер Стилински, едва ли в силах поверить вот так сразу.  
Дерек все-таки любит, Дерек все-таки простит?..  
\- Это значит, ты меня достал. – Буркнул Хейл.  
\- В хорошем смысле?  
\- Во всех. И это не комплимент, Стайлз.  
\- Но ты все равно дашь мне… нам шанс, ведь так?  
\- Если Цуне сейчас перелезет через забор и подойдет к нам, дам. – Удивленно уловил Дерек знакомое дробное сердцебиение.  
\- Что? Где? Цуня?! – Всполошенно заозирался по сторонам Стайлз.  
\- Тише, испугаешь. – Прошептал Дерек и осторожно повернул дурную, но любимую голову в правильном направлении.  
\- Цуня! – Всхлипнул Стайлз, наконец завидев питомца.  
Черный лис по ту сторону ограды тронул ее лапкой и настороженно принюхался, сверкая серо-коричневыми бусинами глаз.  
\- Он помнит, помнит мою стряпню! – Вне себя от радости рассмеялся Стилински, тыча Дереку пальцем в бок. – Он помнит!  
Цуне вздрогнул и уставился прямо на них.  
Пару мгновений недоверчиво порассматривал, будто прикидывая что-то, Стайлз замер, прикрыв рот обеими руками, Дерек тоже напрягся, ожидая.  
Лис смешно пошевелил длинными усами, снова тщательно принюхиваясь к аромату раскиданного по периметру рагу, наконец совсем по-человечески фыркнул и вдруг рванул под доски, черной молнией кинувшись им прямо под ноги.  
\- Да! – Заорал Стайлз. – Да!  
Цуне перестал метаться, глухо тявкнул, будто подтверждая, поднялся на задние лапки, опершись о его колени, и принялся облизывать подставленные ладони.  
\- Да-да-да! – Все повторял Стайлз, щурясь на заходящее солнце и счастливо смеясь.  
Дерек держал его в объятиях, в кои-то веки вдыхая полной грудью, и молчал.

Молчал и думал, что зарекайся, не зарекайся, а Судьба точно знает, какой именно пиздец случится с тобой, несмотря ни на какие клятвы.  
Или не случится. Тут уж как повезет.  
С Дереком вот случился Стайлз. А с ним Дерек.  
И они оба достались Цуне. Ну, не повезло животине.  
Или повезло?..


End file.
